The Day the Sky Fell Down
by CodeName SniperSniper09
Summary: Parody of chicken little. yeah, my first fanfic on ff.net be nice or else I will use my quote: "thank you, I live for your critisism."
1. Whoa the first anvil

The day the sky fell down  
  
By: Tao  
  
Once upon a time there was a boy his name was Yugi-  
  
Yugi: HI!!!!!!!! *waves cheerfully*  
  
Ahem! As I was saying. his name was yugi. One day yugi went out to play_  
  
Yugi: do I have to play? I wanna stay in and bake cookies!!!  
  
Yes, yugi you have to play.*shoves yugi outside and locks the door*  
  
Yugi: hey! You cant do this! I have a lawyer you know!  
  
*looks at lawyer tide up in closet* what lawyer? Anywho he went outside to play suddenly an acorn fell on his head.*waits for acorn*  
  
Yugi: *mumbles to himself angrily*  
  
15 minutes pass  
  
SUDDENLY AN ACORN FELL ON HIS HEAD!!!!!  
  
Anton: huh? Oh, falling on the head thing. *chucks an anvil at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Awww sh- *BOOM!*  
  
Anton, dear.  
  
Anton: Yeah?  
  
Do you perhaps know the difference between an anvil and an acorn?  
  
Anton: Oh, you said an acorn?. whoops. oh, well no harn done *lifts anvil off of yugi* see he's okay just sleeping or knocked unconscious.or dead.  
  
*slams head on wall* Why me?! Why me?!  
  
Yami: I say that all the time.next you'll be swallowing 10 asprins a day.  
  
Yugi: * comes back to the realm of the living* geez, I feel like I've just been pelted with an anvil.  
  
Anton: *whistles innocently*  
  
Yugi: that was one hell of an acorn.  
  
Yeah, well anyways so Yugi went to tell his friend Anzu -  
  
Yugi: Anzu! Anzu!  
  
Anzu: What yugi?  
  
Yugi: Timmy fell into the well again! Oh, yeah and the sky's falling down.  
  
Anzu: Timmy fell into the well?! Wait a minute we don't have a friend named Timmy.The sky's falling down?! We must go tell the Pharaoh!  
  
So they went to tell the pharaoh on there way they meet there pal Jounochi.  
  
Jounochi: did you guys come here to tell me about Timmy? 'cause I already saw the police in the well.  
  
Yugi & Anzu: ..  
  
Yugi: oookaaaay, but Jounochi the sky is falling down!  
  
Jounochi: What!? Well then what are we waiting for?!  
  
Yugi: Right!  
  
So of they went to tell the pharaoh. But unknown to them lurking in the shadows was-  
  
Yami Bakura: I told you all those Saddam worshipers are weirder than me!  
  
Anton: *thinks about it* True, true.  
  
Yami Malik: yeah, I can see where you're coming at.with those suicide bombers and whatnot.  
  
Hey! Sorry to break up you're little discussion but we're doing a story here!!!  
  
YB, A&YM: Oh, yeah!  
  
So lurking in the shadows was the. MAFIA!  
  
Yami Bakura: the mafia? .  
  
Anton: Couldn't you have though up something more original?  
  
Uhh.  
  
Yami Malik: Yeah, I mean the mafia's sooo over rated.  
  
^_^' hehehehe okay, what do you want to be called?  
  
Anton: Can I be a grim reaper!?  
  
And you call the mafia overrated.okay then you're all grim reapers.  
  
YB,A&YM: *nod,nod,nod*  
  
End chapter one  
  
^_^ 


	2. Grim Reapers: Union Break

The Day the Sky fell down Chapter 2: Grim Reapers: union break  
  
Wahoo! Wuzup homies?! Yeah, dis be me.I like saliva.hehehehe  
  
Anton: Are you high?  
  
Uhhh.no I don't think soooooo look at the purdy colors.  
  
Anton: okay you're officially high we need a new narrator. *drags the narrator out of the room*  
  
Readers: O_O  
  
Anton: *comes back with Demon Raptor* okay, raptor boy you're the narrator now.SO START NARRATING!!!!  
  
Demon Raptor: O_o;; Okay! Don't get all pushy.where are we in the story?  
  
Anton: the part where the grim reapers try to capture Yugi and his friends.  
  
Demon Raptor: okay, so the grim reapers are all lurking in the shadows and Yugi and the gang are going to see the pharaoh because they think the sky is falling down.  
  
Yugi: I wonder if they ever got Timmy out of the well.  
  
Jounochi: I think he drowned.  
  
Anzu: that would be really sad if he did.  
  
Demon Raptor: After conversing greatly about Timmy they meet up with none other than.SETO KAIBA!!!! WOOHOO!!! *does a weird dance*  
  
Everyone: O_o;;  
  
Demon Raptor: *blush* hehehe.  
  
Yugi: SETO!!! Guess what!  
  
Jounochi: Yeah, guess!!!  
  
Seto: oh, no not.  
  
Jounochi: *tackle*  
  
Seto: God help me.  
  
Jounochi: *sitting on Seto* Yo homie!  
  
Seto: *shoves Jounochi off* what was ever soooo important that you had to bring.*shudder* him. *points to Jou*  
  
Jounochi: Hey!  
  
Yugi: Well..  
  
Dark Raptor: so Yugi told Seto what happened and he didn't believe a word of it but went along with it anyway so that Jou wouldn't tackle him anymore.  
  
Seto: Are you sure you didn't get hit with an anvil?  
  
Yugi: yes!  
  
Demon Raptor: But in the shadows yet again lurked the. grim reapers!!!! What's this? *picks up a note*  
  
Note Reads: Union Break see you next chapter. (don't you just hate when the author does this to ya?) -Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, Anton  
  
Demon Raptor: sooooo I'm gone then.  
  
Yugi: looks like we can't go on without the grim reapers so.  
  
Jounochi: *tackles Seto* ^_^  
  
Seto: -_-'  
  
Dark Raptor: this is the end of this chapter so R&R oh and Tao doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Cuz if she did you'd know.and if you got any questions about why she's sooo special E-mail her at Tao_Katsuya@yahoo.com. 


End file.
